Dear Darlings
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash's letters to his children as they are all going through life. Oneshots going to be updated every month on the 28th. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back xD Um this story here both me and AAML-TAML came up with and it's basically Ash writing letters to his kids through the year****s. Some (like this one) will be while Misty's pregnant and others as they're growing up and stuff. I'll be writing one every month on the 28th of each month because they'll be an anniversary present for muh TT :P I think that is all and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a little different but I hope you like anyways. TT, thanks for being the best idiot anyone could ask for :'P**

**Ages:**

**Ash and Misty: 18**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own these characters -3-**

* * *

Dear Darlings, 

Um hello…? Sorry, I'm not so good at writing letter and stuff, give me sports and pokemon over academics any day.

I guess I should introduce myself to you because you don't know me yet. Wait… You don't even exist yet… I guess the best place to start is with what's going on at the moment.

Your mother and I – a wonderful woman who's beautiful on the inside and out – are trying to have a baby. You see, we thought we'd gotten Misty pregnant back when she was eighteen but sadly, it turns out she wasn't pregnant after all.

Despite being so young and barely even adults yet, we were keen to have a baby, especially since we were all prepared after thinking she was pregnant for quite some time. I guess after travelling as much as I have, you grow up pretty fast.

Anyways, your mother and I (well she will be your mother if she gets pregnant) have been trying to have a baby for around eight months. We have around four months left of trying or we might have to go in for tests to see if everything's okay.

I hope it will be and I'm sure it is but what if it's not…? What if I'm writing this letter for no reason because I can never give Misty children? I guess I was focused on the fact that my amazing girlfriend would get pregnant again with no trouble, just like before.

I never really thought that there could in fact me something wrong. It could be dumb for me to be writing this letter but I've done this much so I might as well continue. 

I just sincerely hope that you guys, my future children, will exist in the future. When Misty and I are out shopping and we see all the newborn baby clothes in the store, I can't help but shiver, imagining me one day buying stuff like that for my own baby.

And whenever I'm in the park, battling with Pikachu, and I see a father playing football with his son or setting up a teddy bear's picnic with his young daughter on the grass, my heart can't help but pound, thinking about udoing those things with mine and Misty's very own perfect creation. 

Whoa, look at me, I've rambled on for long enough already! Basically, all I wanted to say is I hope my future children will exist and I can't wait to meet you guys. I guess Misty and I will just have to keep trying, not that I'm complaining… Heh…

Anyway! I hope one day my dreams come true and I will be able to give Misty the, not perfect, but real and normal family she deserves and we both want so much. I already love the thought of you, my future children, and I will be the very best dad to you, like no one ever has before! 

Lots of love,

Ash Ketchum.

Or Daddy… Heh…

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading the first chapter xD I know it's different but I hope you liked anyway :P Um I'll obviously be updating this on the 28th September but I'll be back next Wednesday for my usual once a week update. I got something special coming up . Thanks again for reading and hope you all liked, especially you Shay Shay xP**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyo :P Here is chapter 2 of this story as I said would happen exactly a month ago... xD Today is mine and my TT's 14 month anniversary... 0.0 Yes 14 months of a bunch of crazy stuff that only we understand :P So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention in the first chapters AN that yes Ash will be present in his kids childhood and the chapters are not in chronological order :P Hope you enjoy, especially you TT xP**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 23**

**Misty: 23**

**Ben and Katie: 4**

**James: 30**

**(I forget if I mentioned that Team Rocket and all the twerps are friends in my future fics... xD)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ben and Katie :P**

* * *

Dear Darlings, 

Ugh… I've had the worst week ever. You're too young to know but this week occurs every month and one of my duties as a pokemon master requires me to take a week off battling to go to meetings and fill out forms.

The week started off terribly as I had a four hour meeting with Scott and other pokemon masters at 9 o clock sharp. And as most people know, I certainly am not a morning person.

The next three days were hell for me, as I had to sit cooped up in my office while your mommy took care of you. I hated missing out on seeing you at least once a day but that's just what happens when you're a pokemon master. 

To make me feel even worse your mommy is pregnant meaning I can't help her with you two or to cope with the morning sickness and other disadvantages of being pregnant.

Your Uncle James and Uncle Gary have been round often but that still doesn't ease my worries. Working while being anxious is next to impossible and makes the task even more tedious. 

I was relieved to wake up on Friday morning knowing that it was the last day of being cooped up in my office but my happiness was soon turned upside down.

You two kept bursting in my office asking if I was nearly done yet. I had to put you in time out for bothering me and I hated doing that but the fact that it was for a stupid reason made me even more agitated.

Despite my constant putting you on the naughty step, you guys kept on bursting in. To make matters worse, your poor mommy was in the bathroom being sick with another case with morning sickness meaning she wasn't around to help me. 

I was feeling very stressed indeed and was under huge pressure as you both were trying to fight my grip as I put you on the step. I could feel my temple pulsing with loss of patience and my voice began to rise but you two kept asking for me to play and trying to break free.

I was at the end of my tether when I heard a knock at the door and your mom yelling at me in the middle of being sick to answer it.

The annoying tinkle of the doorbell. The whining of you two. Misty yelling at me to answer the door. It suddenly all became too much and I exploded at you two in a loud fierce yell. 

I remember my exact words and the expression of your faces still haunt my mind. Your faces resembled Boo on Monster's Inc, the film you two love so much and my face dropped with guilt.

I just stood there trembling as James let himself in through the front door and sprinted into my office with Misty who began desperately comforting you two.

When Misty tried handing Ben to me and you cowered away even more, she knew that I was the cause of your tears and ushered you two away from me along with James. 

After just standing in the office uselessly, desperately fighting my tears, I decided to write this letter to you. I'm going to go and comfort you two in a second but I want you to read this also in the future, so you know the day I first made a mistake as a parent and how truly sorry I was. I promise I will make it up to you two.

After all, I am so grateful that you guys are in my life after it took so long to get you. I feel so awful as a dad and a person. I feel so small seeing James was better at comforting you two than me, and I am your father. I am so very sorry, dear sweet Ben and Katie. 

Maybe I'm not the greatest dad in the world like I promised I would be in the first letter, but at least I'm trying my best… 

Lots of love and comforting cuddles,

Daddy.

* * *

**There you go, thanks a lot for reading :P I will be updating this story this time in exactly a month so be sure you check that out xD Thanks again and see you soon. TT, ly :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo :P It's the 28th October so of course I'm uploading a new chapter of Dear Darlings for my good ole TT :P We've been talking 15 months and I can't believe it. 15 months of the best internet friend ever 3 Ly bbe :P Okay so here's my new chapter xD It's pretty angsty actually T.T And I got the idea off friends, my other love . Hope you enjoy, particularly you dude 3**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 24**

**Misty: 24**

**Gary and Jayme (mentioned): 24**

**James: 31**

**Ben and Katie: 5**

**Disclaimer: I own Ben, Katie and Jayme :P**

* * *

Dear Darlings, 

Uh… To be honest I don't even know why I'm writing this particular letter. It's probably stupid and I'll probably rip it up after but I just need to write my feelings down.

Ben and Katie, this letter isn't really about you but more about your new baby brother. As you of course know your mommy is pregnant with our third little baby and at the moment I am away at a pokemon master conference in the Unova Region. You also know that unfortunately for me I am away from you guys for ten whole days and it's driving me insane.

I miss you all so much. Pikachu misses you so much too. He misses all the noise and the fun and games and wants me to tell you how much he loves you and he'll be back soon. Anyway, back to the point.

Its day seven of being away from you guys and it's already been one of the worst weeks of my life yet again. As you know, when I left to head to Unova I told either your Uncle Gary or Uncle James to visit your mommy every day to make sure she was okay and everything was fine with looking after you on her own.

I was relieved that there would be two people checking in on your mom until I found out that Jayme had been going through a clingy stage with Gary in her first ever pregnancy and isn't going to let him go anywhere no matter the cost.

So that just leaves James looking after Misty and I'm not too happy about it… Sure, he's a great guy and ever since a few years ago now, we all get along perfectly well. Kinda like an extended family but you know that. You guys love your Uncle James. But it's not just you who loves your Uncle James… It's complicated but I don't really trust him about something that happened in the past… I'll tell you about that in the future, maybe. 

Anyway! Back to the point again, sorry, I've really been going off track with this letter haven't I? So on the fourth day of me being away, I was already beginning to go insane at this point, I get an excited skype call from you and your mommy saying how the baby was beginning to kick. I was mega excited at this is one of the most amazing things in the pregnancy but of course I was devastated that I didn't get to experience your baby brother's first kicks.

Still, I put on a brave face seeing how happy you guys were. After all, it was you who got to feel them first right…? Wrong, it was James. Because Misty was anxious about being a woman and being along in a house with two young children, she wanted James to sleep over for just one night. I was fine with that, of course I was. That was until he got to feel my son's first ever kicks. Him! Not me! Ugh… I don't know why I'm so upset about that… I just am okay…?

To make matters worse, on day 6 I got a call from James saying your mom was asleep but he wanted to tell me that while I was away Misty experienced Braxton Hicks and had to be taken to hospital by him after they seemed to be more intense than they had been when she was pregnant with you, Ben and Katie.

Everything was all well and good until you (I'm not blaming you I swear. Ugh, maybe this letter is dumb after all…) mentioned that while at the hospital the doctor had thought James was the father…

At that point I cut off the call then pretended there had been a small power cut but of course I was hurt… Badly… Imagine, James being the father and not me… I can't fit it all in my head…

It feels like I'm not good enough, once again. Not good enough for your mom, not good enough for you and certainly not for this new baby. At the moment I'm glad I'm away from you guys because it's obvious how easily I am replaced. You don't need me… You have Uncle James… Of course I'll return to you at the end of the ten days but still… You probably won't want me… 

Love Daddy.

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading T.T Hope I didn't make it too sad for your weak heart, Betty T3T Thanks for reading again and I will update this next month of course :P Probably update Pikachu Tales sometime further in the week :P Well ta ta for now x**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out 8D**


End file.
